


Nightmare

by Sp4rkl3r



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, General fiction, Literature, Nightmare, One Shot, Short One Shot, Someone dies in his dream, dream - Freeform, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sp4rkl3r/pseuds/Sp4rkl3r
Summary: Ren has a nightmare...





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my DA account on Nov 2, 2013 ( https://www.deviantart.com/adrietta/art/Skip-Beat-Fanfiction-411225047 )

Kyoko and Ren stood on the bank of their precious fairyland river in Kyoto. Only, Ren wasn't Ren. He was Kuon. His blonde hair fell a little longer than it should, his usually well-kept appearance as Ren definitely lacking.

  


Ren stared at Kyoko, who stared back in open shock, which quickly turned to disgust. Her hurt eyes stared at Ren, pain striking his heart. Reaching into her pocket, out came Kyoko's precious blue stone. And, into the same river they had shared so many precious memories by, it flew, sinking into the water with a splash. As she turned her eyes back to him, the anger and betrayal in them struck Ren to the core.

  


"I never want to see you ever again, Ren... no, Kuon," Kyoko said with such malice that Ren flinched.

  


As she walked away, shadows melded and the scene transformed. Blonde hair still fluttered just past Ren's eyes. Fresh blood stained his hands, and five or six men covered in thick cords of muscle surrounded him, cornering him against a chain link fence and the cold bricks of a building. Between their shoulders, he could see Kyoko's limp body, covered in blood, and as he looked down at his hands, similarly stained red, Ren collapsed to the knees in horror. The brutes around him became familiar faces... Ogata-san, Kajima-kun, Fuwa Sho, Yashiro-san, Takarada-sachou...

  


"What have you done?" they repeated, over and over again.

  


As their accusatory chant continued, something repeatedly rattled the fence next to Ren.

  


Ka-ching, ka-ching, ka-ching.... ka-ching, ka-ching, ka-ching...

  


Waking up with a start and sitting bolt upright, Ren gasped, running his hands through his damp hair and over his pallid face. *brrring brrring* his phone rang. He tried to shake of the nightmare, but unsuccessfully. He looked down at his hands, almost expecting them to be red with... He pushed the thought away, glancing at the time. 11:00 a.m. (Sunday; he didn't have to work until that evening.) Disoriented, he looked for his cell phone, thankful that it had pulled him out of the dream world.

  


"Hello?"

  


"Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko's voice came from the other end.

  


Ren stared down at his shaking hand, relief flooding every inch of his body. He eyes stung a little from unshed tears.

  


"Thank god," he muttered.

  


"Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko said, confused and a bit worried.

  


"Oh, nothing, what do you need, Mogami-kun?" Ren asked, his bright smile spreading warmth into his voice as Kyoko presented Ren with acting questions she'd decided to seek his help for.


End file.
